A través del Tiempo
by xAiKawaiiChanx
Summary: Hinata está apunto de casarse con su amigo de la infancia, pero unos minutos antes de eso ella viaja 22 años al futuro... que pasara con Hinata. [Sasuhina]
1. Prólogo

_Pensamientos_

_"Flash-Back"_

UA [Universo Alterno]

~ o ~ o ~ ~ o ~ o ~ ~ o ~ o ~ ~ o ~ o ~ ~ o ~ o ~ ~ o ~ o ~ ~ o ~ o ~ ~ o ~ o ~ ~ o ~ o ~ ~ o ~ o ~ ~ o ~ o ~ ~ o ~ o ~

Es el 29 de agosto de 1992, y estoy inmensamente feliz, estoy a un solo día de mi boda con Fugaku Uchiha, Fugaku quedo huérfano a la corta edad de 10 años, como mi padre Hiashi, era gran amigo de sus papas el decidió hacerse cargo de él, yo solo tenía 7 años cuando eso sucedió, estaba muy impactada por todo lo sucedido y por lo triste que se veía por ese tiempo, hice todo lo posible para que volviera a sonreír, fui su apoyo y siempre estuve a su lado, y después de un tiempo, por fin volvió a sonreír y yo gradualmente me enamore de él, aunque nunca se lo dije, pero hace dos años que Fugaku y yo empezamos a salir y hace dos meses me pidió matrimonio y por supuesto acepte y ahora mismo estoy celebrando con todos mis seres queridos nuestra futura boda, excepto de mi mejor amiga Mikoto, el día de hoy me dijo que no podía venir porque ella también estaba enamorada de él y que no podía darme su bendición y decidió no asistir a esta cena ni a la boda, yo no lo sabía me siento tan mal por ella, pero yo lo amo y no puedo dejarlo, me moriría sin él, espero y algún día me perdone, pero mañana me casare con el amor de mi vida… y nadie lo impedirá… TE AMO FUGAKU.

~ o ~ o ~ ~ o ~ o ~ ~ o ~ o ~ ~ o ~ o ~ ~ o ~ o ~ ~ o ~ o ~ ~ o ~ o ~ ~ o ~ o ~ ~ o ~ o ~ ~ o ~ o ~ ~ o ~ o ~ ~ o ~ o ~

Es mi primer fanfic que escribo espero y les guste, aunque empece con un pequeñito prólogo hare los capitulos más largos, este fanfic se me ocurio de un dorama que me vi hace como unos dos años aunque no lo termine de ver ya que no estaba subtitulado completo, asi que no me se el nombre del dorama, bueno nos leemos luego :)


	2. Capítulo 01

_Pensamientos_

_"__Flash-Back"_

01 de septiembre de 1992, en la mansión Hyuga, todo el mundo estaba muy feliz por la boda de Hinata y Fugaku, no paraban de decir que eran la pareja perfecta y que de seguro serían muy felices en su matrimonio, sin imaginarse lo que el destino les tenía preparado…

-Hinata, puedo pasar –Decía un poco sonrojado por ver a su futura esposa, ya en su vestido de novia, que la hacía ver mucho más hermosa de lo que era. –No puedes verme con el vestido de novia puesto Fugaku es de mala suerte, decía Hinata tratando de taparse sin lograr lo cometido –Esas son puras supersticiones, no me digas que crees en eso, -Pues no lo sé y no lo quiero averiguar –Como sea, te vez hermosa Hinata –Gracias Fugaku, lo decía con una hermosa sonrisa –Y que tal ¿Cómo me veo?, ¿Guapo verdad? –Jaja Si mi novio es muy guapo –Ya lo sabes… bueno, ya casi es la hora, me iré primero a la iglesia –Si yo iré enseguida, primero iré a ver cómo va mi papá, como se le ocurrió meterse de lleno en esa investigación en plena fecha de la boda –Ya sabes cómo es padre, mira la hora, mejor me voy, allá te espero –Si, está bien, casi al salir del cuarto hinata le grita -¡Fugaku!, el voltea lentamente. -Si Hinata, El espera su respuesta –TE AMO, Él se sonroja al escuchar esas palabras de Hinata –Yo también te amo Hinata, bueno me voy, decía todo apenado –Si… nos vemos "_Te amo tanto Fugaku, ¡así!, tengo ir por papá, espero y no esté en el laboratorio_."

Hinata asoma lentamente su rostro por la puerta del laboratorio de Hiashi, que se encuentra en el sótano de la mansión Hyuga

-Papá, estás aquí, ¡Papá! ¿Dónde estará?, ¿Que tanto estará haciendo aquí metido,? ¡hummm! ¿Qué es ese olor, huele muy bien? ¿Lavanda, té de Lavanda? ¡Qué bien!, me puede ayudar mucho con estos nervios que siento, ¡lo siento mucho papá!, pero estoy muy nerviosa, así que me tomare tu té… ¡Iugh! huele rico pero sabe horrible, ¿Qué es esto, que me pasa? Veo todo borroso, todo da vueltas, Fugaku ayudame… Hinata cae desplomada al piso, haciendo que varios frasco que tenía Hiashi en la mesa, donde se encontraba Hinata, cayeran junto con ella, haciendo un gran ruido, que alcanzo escuchar Hiashi, que acababa de regresar, encontrándose con todos esos frascos tirado, pero Hinata ya no se encontraba ahí, el alcanzo a visualizar que con lo que había estado trabajando todo ese tiempo, se encontraba casi vacío, por alguna razón Hinata se le vino a la mente, y salió corriendo despavorido a buscar a Hinata, sin poder encontrarla, y nadie sin siquiera, haberla visto, resignado, se dirigió a la iglesia donde se encontraba Fugaku.

En la iglesia se encontraba un Fugaku desesperado por que Hinata ya tenía 30 minutos de retraso.

-Maldición que pasa con Hinata que todavía no llega –¡Ahí viene Hiashi-sama! Grito un invitado de la boda –Por fin- decía aliviado Fugaku –Padre, por fin llegan, estaba tan preocupado, pensé que habia tenido un accidente o algo, en la casa decían que Hinata ya tenía tiempo que había salido de la casa y yo… -Fugaku lo siento mucho sé que amabas mucho a Hinata, de verdad lo lamento, por mi descuido, Hinata desapareció, más bien creo que está perdida, en este momento debe estar tan asustada… -Padre como que Hinata se perdió, como paso eso. -Lo siento es lo único que te puedo decir -Vayamos a buscarla -Tú no puedes, temo que te pase lo mismo –De que está hablando –Yo iré a buscarla solo, no se cuanto tiempo me tarde en encontrarla, asi que te dejo a cargo de todo lo que tengo,si no regreso con Hinata en un tiempo definido te puedes quedar con todo, el dinero y la mancion es lo único que puedo hacer por ti por ultima vez, ya arregle todo eso legalmente, cuídate mucho Fugaku, sabes que siempre te quise como a un hijo, pero tengo que ayudar a mi hija, lo lamento –Que está pasando, Hinata...

Aquí está el capítulo uno de este mi primer Fanfic, otra vez me salió cortito, aunque si me salen así de cortos pues tratare de subir diariamente, una aclaración el método que use para que Hinata viajara en el tiempo, me base en el live action de Toki wo kakeru shōjo, ya que el método que usaron en el dorama que nombre en el prólogo, no me gusto, a y también a:

uchihinata-20

natsuzu2 "uchihinata-21" _no sé si sea la misma usuaria que la de arriba_

naiu

fan hinata hyuga

Muchisims gracias por sus comentarios, eso de que te dejen mensajes realmente es muy alentador, Gracias J


	3. Capítulo 02

_Pensamientos_

"_Flash-Back"_

Lentamente se levantaba una somnolienta hinata, contemplaba el lugar intrigada, ya que el lugar se parecía al laboratorio de su padre, pero el lugar estaba vacío, no había nada del equipo de trabajo de su padre, pero asustada por la hora salió corriendo del sin darle importancia, al extraño suceso, del laboratorio, pero llegando a la sala, se encontró con una de las sirvientas que trabajaba allí, pero no la lograba recordarla,

-Hola, disculpa, podrías llamar al chofer que me llevara a la iglesia para que ponga el auto en la entrada, por favor –lo decía un poco incomoda por no recordarla.

-Disculpe señorita, usted quien es y que hace dentro de la mansión Uchiha, y vestida así, no me diga que es otra acosadora del señorito Sasuke-sama.

-¿!Qué!? ¿Mansión Uchiha?, no te equivocas esta es la mansión Hyuga, y no soy ninguna acosadora, estoy vestida así, por que hoy es mi boda, pero me desmaye hace rato y si no me apuro, el padre se enfadara por llagare tarde y no solo eso es mi boda no quiero llegar tarde, por favor.

-No sé qué este haciendo aquí, pero le avisare al señorito, espere por favor, pero antes dígame su nombre por favor, si no como sabrá quien es usted.

-Está bien. Yo soy Hinata Hyuga.

-Muy bien, señorita Hinata espere por favor sentada en lo que llega el señorito

Al marcharse la sirvienta Hinata, no dejaba de preocuparse, algo extraño estaba pasando ahí, lo único que podía esperar era a ese tal Sasuke.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?, ¿Porque la mansión se ve diferente de hace unas horas? ¿Y quién es ese tal Sasuke?, nunca había escuchado que Fugaku tuviera otros parientes Uchihas además de sus padres, ven pronto Sasuke o quien quiera que seas.

La sirvienta toco la puesta del despacho donde se encontraba Sasuke Uchiha.

-¡toc, toc! Sasuke-sama.

-¡Entra!.

-Con permiso.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Siento mucho interrumpirlo, pero… volvimos a encontrar a otra señorita dentro de la mansión.

-Qué les pasa a esas mujeres, están locas, porque que hacer ese tipo de locuras, y que pasa con la seguridad de este lugar, siempre los logran burlar.

-Lo siento mucho, pero la señorita se llama Hinata Hyuga…

-¿¡Que dices, Hinata Hyuga!?

-Sí, así me dijo que se llama, la razón por la que no llame a seguridad enseguida, fue porque la señorita tiene el mismo apellido del anterior dueño de la mansión, pero creo que lo mejor hubiera sido que llamara a seguridad para que la sacaran de la mansión, también dijo de una boda…

-_Como se atreve esa señora a volver después de tanto tiempo, después de lo que le hizo a padre._ –Voy a recibirla, gracias por avisarme.

-Con permiso.

-Que querrá esa señora, de seguro quiere recuperar todo lo que le dejo Hiashi Hyuga a mi padre, pero lo más importante, no puedo permitir que mi padre ni mi madre la vean, no quiero que destruyan esta familia, que tanto le ha costado mantener a mi madre

Llegando a la sala, Sasuke mira curioso a la joven sentada en su sala, no podía apartar su mirada de esa hermosa mujer vestida de novia, no podía pronunciar ninguna palabra, esta que Hinata se percató de la presencia del joven que la observaba.

-Disculpa… ¿tú quién eres? –decía curioso.

-¡Asi…! , mucho gusto, yo soy Hinata Hyuga,

-¡Tú eres Hinata Hyuga!

-¿Me conoces? ¡Qué bien! Pensé que me estaba volviendo loca, de repente todo en la casa cambio, después que me desmaye hace rato, pero podrías ayudarme por favor, la persona de antes, me dijo que esta era la mansión Uchiha, pero es la Hyuga verdad.

-¿De qué estás hablando?, ¿estás loca?, ¿Dónde está la verdadera Hinata Hyuga?, tú no puedes ser Hinata Hyuga, ella ahora tendría 40 años y tú eres muy joven, tu deves ser su hija verdad, ¿Dónde se encuentra la verdadera Hinata Hyuga?

-¡No te equivocas yo soy Hinata Hyuga, no sé qué este pasando, pero yo soy la verdadera Hinata Hyuga, y como voy a tener cuarenta años, cuando solo tengo 18 sabes, estoy a mitad de mi último año de preparatoria, y mi boda va hacer dentro de media hora, y si no me apuro llegare tarde, y sabes realmente no me quiero perder mi boda, y que es esa tontería de que tengo cuarenta años, eso fue muy grosero!

-Creo que necesitas calmarte, porque así no te entenderé nada, primero dime que fue lo que te paso, creo más o menos que fue lo que te paso.

-¿Enserio me crees?

-No lo sé, dependerá de lo que me cuentes.

-Buena… hoy me casare con mi amigo de la infancia, ya estaba lista y todo, solo faltaba mi padre, así que fui, a su laboratorio, él es un científico muy famoso, como las ultimas semana, salía poco de su laboratorio, fui a ver si se encontraba ahí, porque creí que se le había olvidado el día de la boda de su hija, pero no lo encontré, y cuando ya me iba de ahí, percibí un olor a té, y como estaba muy nerviosa por la boda, sin pensarlo me lo tome, después de eso me empecé a sentir muy mal, empecé a ver todo borroso y todo me empezó a dar vueltas, luego caí inconsciente al suelo, hasta que desperté en el sótano de tu mansión, que es parecida a la nuestra pero, estoy muy asustada, hasta pensé que me habían secuestrado.

-Nosotros nunca haríamos eso, ya veo así que eso fue lo que te paso.

-Si… ¿ahora, si me crees? –decía suplicante.

-Más o menos, pero necesito que me contestes dos cosas, antes

-Si te contesto lo quieres saber, ¿me ayudaras?

-Claro que te ayudare. –mostraba una gran sonrisa, un poco sínica.

-Está bien, pregúntame lo que sea.

-Está bien, primero dime, ¿qué fecha es hoy y con quien te ibas a casar?

-¿Eso es todo?

–Si eso es todo, ¿Responde? –no dejaba de mostrar su sonrisa sínica.

-Bueno… hoy es 1 de septiembre y…

-Toda la fecha, por favor, junto con el año.

-¿Qué no sabes en que año estamos o qué?

-Yo si… pero creo que tu no jaja.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Nada, tu solo responde a lo que te pregunte, jaja.

-¿De qué te ríes?, ¡qué raro eres!, bueno… hoy es 1 de septiembre de 1992,y la persona con la que me voy a casa es Fugaku Uchiha… contento ya te respondí, ahora me ayudaras,

-Claro que lo hare, así que dime, ¿Qué quieres que haga por ti?

-Que me expliques que paso en la mansión, pero primero, ayúdame a llegar a la iglesia, ya solo faltan minutos si vamos lo más rápido posible, creo que alcanzo a llegar.

-Te puedo explicar, lo que le paso a la mansión, pero creo que llevarte a la iglesia no se va a poder.

-¿¡Porque!? ¿Dijiste que me ayudarías si te contestaba?

-Sí, lo se… y yo siempre cumplo mi palabra, eso no debes dudarlo nunca, pero no puedo llevarte a un lugar que ya no existe.

-¡Que estás diciendo! ¿cómo que ya no existe, que fue lo que paso?

-Creo que la iglesia donde te ibas a casar, parece que ya no recibía muchos fondos, así que no había manera de mantenerte en pies por lo que la demolieron varios años, así que es imposible de llevarte a un lugar que ya no existe.

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo?, ayer fui para hablar con el padre, y la iglesia todavía estaba, eso es imposible.

-Bueno, creo que será mejor que olvides esa idea tonta de querer ir a tu boda, ya que no habrá ninguna iglesia, ¡hoy es 1 de septiembre pero no de 1992 si no 2014!

-¡Que dices, estás loco?

-No, no lo estoy pero… si tu salieras a la calle, diciendo que eres de 1992, la gente si creerá que tu si estás loca.

-¡Pero eso es imposible!

-¿Entonces porque tú si me creíste todo lo que te dije? –esto lo decía sin creer aun lo que decía.

-¿Por qué? ¡Muy simple!, ¡Porque esta era la mansión Hyuga y el hombre con el que te ibas a casar es mi padre Fugaku Uchiha!. -Su sonrisa no desaparecía de su rostro, como si lo que le dijera a la joven, lo hiciera sintiera bien.

-¡No puede ser, imposible, tú no puedes ser su hijo! –decía esto horrorizada por lo que acababa de escuchar.

Continuara….

_Aquí el capítulo 2 de este mi fanfic, espero y les guste…. espero sus opiniones sobre el fanfic, bueno, nos leemos luego _


	4. Capítulo 03

_Pensamientos_

_"__Flash-Back"_

UA [Universo Alterno]

~ o ~ o ~ ~ o ~ o ~ ~ o ~ o ~ ~ o ~ o ~ ~ o ~ o ~ ~ o ~ o ~ ~ o ~ o ~ ~ o ~ o ~ ~ o ~ o ~ ~ o ~ o ~ ~ o ~ o ~ ~ o ~ o ~

Después de la revelación de Sasuke, Hinata se negaba a creer, esa tontería sobre haber viajado 22 años en el futuro, porque ella nunca entro en una máquina del tiempo, como suelen hacerlo en esas películas que pasan en los cines, sobre viajes en el tiempo, y aún más se negaba a creer que su querido Fugaku se había vuelto a enamorar y la había olvidado.

-¿Por favor, júrame que lo que me acabas de decir es verdad, por favor? –Suplicaba llorando.

-Te lo juro, no te miento, no tendría por qué mentiría, en que me beneficiaria. –Decía serio.

-Con permiso Sasuke-sama, acabamos de recibir una llamada de sus padres, informando que regresaban el día de hoy.

-¿Qué, regresan hoy? ¡No puede ser! ¿Por qué tan de repente…? -Se quedó pensando unos segundos. –Está bien, gracias por informarme, puedes marcharte. –decía molesto.

-Con su permiso.

-Hyuga, tengo un gran favor que pedirte, sé que me porte como un patán contigo y no tengo el derecho de pedirte nada, ya que lo que te voy a pedir, sea muy doloroso para ti, pero esto es muy importante para mí, nunca eh pedido un favor en mi vida y es muy vergonzoso, pero por ellos soy capaz de hacer esto y más, incluso arrodillarme ante ti.

-¿Cuál es ese favor? –decía esto mientras limpiaba su rastro de lágrimas.

-¡Por favor! –decía dudoso. ¡Por favor… no aparezcas nunca más frente a mis padres!

-¡¿Qué?! Eso es imposible, no puedo hacer tal cosa, quiero verlos y explicarles lo que en verdad paso ese día.

-¡Él es muy escéptico, nunca creerá que el día de su boda, viajaste en el tiempo 22 años en el futuro!

-¡Entonces porque tu si me creíste, si es una locura! –le gritaba

-¡Yo también creo que es una locura, pero yo creo saber, como fue que llegaste aquí!

-¿Tu sabes cómo llegue aquí, dímelo por favor?

-Solo si me prometes que nunca más volverás aparecerte frente a mis padres, a cambio te contare todo lo que ha pasado desde tu desaparición, de cómo llegaste aquí, de tu padre, de mii padre y sobre mi madre ¿Por qué quieres saber verdad, sobre la mujer que se casó con tu querido Fugaku?, te lo diré si me lo prometes.

-¿Por qué haces esto, están cruel? –decía llorando.

-¡Lo hago por ellos también, después de tu desaparición sus vidas se volvieron un desastre gracias a ti, inclusive la mía, así que si no me lo prometes, no te diré nada y podrás ir con ellos a serles su vidas miserables otra vez, cuando por fin se olvidaron de ti y viven felizmente! –le gritaba con una expresión de odio en su mirada.

-_Hice sus vidas miserables después de mi desaparición y Fugaku volvió a sufrir… y ahora fue por mi culpa, cuando me prometí hacerlo feliz… pero ahora ya tiene a alguien que lo hace feliz, yo… no tengo el derecho de volver aparecer en sus vidas, aunque me duela horrible, prefiero verlo feliz a que vuelva a sufrir_ –pensaba esto mientras lloraba a mares –Esta bien, no volveré aparecer frente a Fugaku nunca más.

-Lo siento por ti, pero ellos ya han sufrido más por ti, que tú. –decía con lastima. –Primero marchémonos de aquí, ellos llegan hoy, así que para que no te vean te llevare a otro lugar y ahí te contare todo… ¡no te preocupes, ya que aceptaste, yo te ayudare en todo, de ahora en adelante!

-¡Esta bien, pero antes yo te tengo una pregunta a ti!

-¿Cuál es? –pregunto curioso.

-¿De casualidad tu madre es Mikoto?

-¡Como supiste? –preguntaba sorprendido.

-Mikoto es mi mejor amiga, y un día antes de mi boda, me confeso que también estaba enamorada de fugaku, y en su mirada se veía que realmente estaba enamorada de él, me alegro mucho que ella sea la persona más importante para Fugaku, ella realmente se merece a Fugaku. –ella sonreía sin dejar caer sus lágrimas.

-Sera mejor que nos marchemos de aquí, si no queremos que te vean.

-Está bien.

Camino al departamento de Sasuke, Hinata contemplaba por la ventana del lujoso Corvette Stingray Concept de Sasuke, mirando maravillada de todos esos increíbles cambio que tuvo el lugar donde vivió toda su vida,

-¡Guau! Que hermoso se ve todo.

-¿Aun sigues creyendo que sigues en el año de 1992?

-Estoy un poco aturdida por todo lo que ha sucedido, así que tengo que acostumbrarme a todo esto, y también tengo que olvidarme de Fugaku y hacer una nueva vida, pero primero tengo que saber todo lo que ha pasado y como llegue aquí, para hacerlo. –decía resignada.

-¿Si encontramos la forma para regresar a tu tiempo, que harás con mi padre y tú? –Preguntaba un poco curioso.

-Si la encontramos, pues no la usaría.

-¿Por qué, seria tu oportunidad para volver estar con mi padre? –preguntaba sorprendido.

-Pero si la usara y volviera a mi tiempo, y me casara con Fugaku, no podría volver a ver a la cara a Mikoto, cuando sé que en este futuro ella lucho tanto por el, y no solo eso, si regreso, tu desaparecerás, tantas cosas desaparecerán. Así que no… no regresaría.

_-Ahora entiendo porque todos estaban desesperados por encontrarla, …ella piensa primero en la felicidad de sus seres queridos, que en la de ella misma, tratare de aliviar su sufrimiento un poco, por lo que está haciendo por mis padres y por mí._

_Continuara…_

~ o ~ o ~ ~ o ~ o ~ ~ o ~ o ~ ~ o ~ o ~ ~ o ~ o ~ ~ o ~ o ~ ~ o ~ o ~ ~ o ~ o ~ ~ o ~ o ~ ~ o ~ o ~ ~ o ~ o ~ ~ o ~ o ~

Aquí el capítulo 3 del fanfic, ayer no pude actualizar, porque no tuve oportunidad de escribirlo porque estuve viendo películas de terror con mi hermana toda la tarde hasta noche y hoy no pude porque se fue la luz y solo escribí este pequeño capitulo en un cuaderno, talvez tarde más tiempo en traerles capítulos para hacerlos más largos, no sé qué piensan, o prefieren todos los días pero cortos, también quiero dar gracias a:

sexxykittydarxs

kds

y Uchihinata-20

sus comentarios siempre me suben el ánimo para seguir con el fanfic, auchas gracias. :)


End file.
